Saindo do Armário
by MarieVigorito
Summary: É preciso um armário para que tudo dê certo. /Para o Projeto de Clichês do 6V, SLASH.


**N/A:** Fic para o Projeto de Clichês da Seção Draco/Harry do Fórum 6V. Primeira Pinhão, que orgulho né? HASUHSAUSAHU Ela se passa no 5º ano, antes de toda a baboseira do Draco virar comensal e blá blá blá. Espero que gostem :) Ah, a minha situação era "Harry e Draco se agarrando num armário de vassouras"

**Disclaimer: **Personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada com eles...

* * *

><p><strong>Saindo do Armário<strong>

Já era tarde quando Harry saiu do escritório de Snape após mais uma aula de Oclumência. Sua cabeça doia mais do que nunca e sentia uma sensação de fraqueza nas pernas. Coçou a mão, o corte feito pela pena de Umbridge começava a cicatrizar e pinicava bastante, além disso, o frio era insuportável mesmo dentro do castelo. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele estava nas Masmorras, o que contribuía bastante para o clima "ameno".

Subiu as escadas arrastando os pés, o sono o dominando completamente. Tinha esquecido a capa de invisibilidade portanto tinha que ter cuidado para não topar com alguém que não soubesse sobre suas aulas com Snape. Pirraça, por exemplo. Não estava com muita paciência para subir todas as escadas que precisava então entrou no segundo andar, aonde pegaria o atalho que daria direto no sétimo.

"O que o Potter está fazendo fora da cama a essa hora da noite?" Uma voz debochada saiu da sala que Harry tinha acabado de passar e o garoto deu de cara com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

"Não é da sua conta Malfoy. O que você está fazendo fora da cama a essa hora da noite?" Retrucou Harry, voltando a andar com Draco em seu encalço.

"Sabe Potter, eu poderia tirar pontos da Grifinória por sua grosseria e por sua idiotice. Estou fazendo a ronda que os monitores fazem, coisa que você deve ter se esquecido já que você não é monitor." Draco falava frisando toda e qualquer palavra que pudesse lhe dar um ar superior.

"Malfoy, qual é o seu problema?" Harry se virou, se assustando um pouco com a proximidade dos dois, mas continuou a falar. "Vai cuidar da sua vida e vai fazer a sua ronda enquanto eu vou para o meu quarto dormir calma e tranquilamente. E foda-se se você é monitor e eu não sou. Não preciso disso para ser feliz."

Draco ia retrucar quando os dois ouviram passos vindo pelo corredor e um miado conhecido. Congelaram por um momento e Harry coreu os olhos pelo corredor, a procura do lugar mais próximo para se esconder. Viu um armário de vassouras logo ao lado dos dois e puxou um Draco, ainda em choque, para dentro, fechando a porta no exato momento que Filch passava por eles.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, esperando ouvir os passos de Filch se distanciando, mas tal coisa não aconteceu. Provavelmente o zelador estava de guarda naquele corredor, como fazia todas as noites em variados corredores. Harry suspirou e pegou a varinha.

"Muffiato". Murmurou contra a porta, fazendo com que ele e Draco pudessem falar sem serem ouvidos.

O loiro olhou sério para ele, enquanto tentava se sentar no pequeno espaço que tinham.

"Essa era a última coisa que eu esperava. Ficar preso em um armário de vassouras com o Santo Potter. Por Merlin, o que eu fiz errado?" Se lamentava o garoto, enquanto batia a cabeça contra a parede.

"Não é por nada não, mas se você continuar batendo a cabeça na parede, é bem provável que você desmaie." Comentou Harry, se encolhendo no único espaço restante.

"Preocupado comigo, Potty?"

"Você queria, não é, Malfoy?"

Draco deu um risinho sarcástico enquanto fechava os olhos. Harry percebeu que ele tamborilava os dedos e, depois de algum tempo, aquele barulho se tornou irritante. Inconscientemente, o moreno botou a mão em cima da do outro, fazendo-o parar. Draco não afastou a mão de Harry e ficou encarando as duas mãos juntas. O outro fez o mesmo e ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Harry respirou fundo e recolheu sua mão.

Para a surpresa dos dois, Draco puxou o braço de Harry, trazendo-o mais para perto. Se encararam por um momento e o loiro quebrou a troca de olhares ao se aproximar de Harry e roçar seus lábios nos dele. O moreno fez menção de se afastar, mas Draco colou seus lábios nos dele novamente, mas não se separou.

O beijo começou a se formar, se tornando desesperado e faminto. Harry colocou cada uma de suas pernas ao redor de Draco, se sentando no colo dele. As mãos do loiro desciam pela camisa de Harry, abrindo botão por botão. Um arrepio correu na espinha do moreno ao toque gelado do outro, fazendo-o soltar um gemido. Foi o gemido que os fizeram abrir os olhos e perceber o que estavam fazendo.

"Puta que pariu." Gritou Harry, saindo de cima de Draco e abotoando a camisa.

Ignorando o fato de Filch ainda estar do lado de fora, o moreno saiu, escancarando a porta e Draco foi atrás dele. O zelador via a cena de boca aberta, tentando entender o porquê de dois alunos que se odiavam sairem do ármario juntos, um deles ainda fechando a camisa.

"Potter, espera." Draco gritou, antes que Harry pudesse entrar pela passagem.

O moreno se virou, tentando ao máximo evitar o olhar de Draco. Cruzou os braços e ficou encarando o teto.

"Francamente Potter, você não é tão burro a ponto de falar que você não sentiu nada. Sua ereção já te denunciou." Draco falou, chegando mais perto de Harry e tocando no braço dele.

"Você fala isso como se a sua não te denunciasse."

"Mas eu não nego. Porra, não faz o menor sentido, mas eu não vou negar que eu fiquei excitado só de receber seu toque."

Ambos estavam vermelhos, mas a vergonha já tinha morrido depois daquele momento no Armário de Vassouras. Draco chegou mais perto de Harry e roçou seus lábios nos dele novamente, causando tremores nos dois.

"Isso não vai dar certo, você sabe." O moreno falou quando o outro se afastou um pouco.

"Não pense, Potter, não pense."


End file.
